No one knew
by liylagrimm
Summary: Ijyuin May is tired of life, and is tired of not being noticed no matter how hard she tries and screams for help. One day the host club notices her, and a certain host remembers her from his past. What will happen now that she is noticed but given up?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! this will be my first publish on this website but I have been writing fanfiction for years. I love writing, and I love receiving advice.

 **Warning!** This will contain cutting, depression, and attempted suicide. If this is something that will cause triggers do not read.

I do not own Ouran high school host club, or have any rights to it.

Prolouge

She was a third year at Ouran High, not that anyone would notice when she was gone though. She spaced out staring at the outside world as class started. It didn't matter. No one ever noticed her, it wasn't going to suddenly change. She reprimands herself for trying to think that way reminding herself that she is a worthless failure.

Pulling out her diary she pours everything out so she can continue being 'okay'. She writes about how shes reminded how worthless she is at home. Her parents, or lack of, her abuse, the way her piano teacher looks at her, the judging eyes of those who do notice her. Shivering she stopped writing not being able to handle it anymore.

'Today will finally be the day' she thought to herself as she got out of class at the end of the day. She started her treck toward the highest point she had ascess to. The roof. Deciding today was the day for her to have peace she looked around the world around her.

It wasn't a bad day at all. The sun was shining school-mates of hers were going home laughing not caring about a thing in the world as there limo's picked them up. Everyone was happy in their own worlds as she was dying in hers.

Shaking her head she remembered back to when it all started. People not noticing that she was there. No matter who it was, or how loud she talked, screamed they never noticed that she was there. Trying, begging to get their attention. She remembered how much it hurt her in the beginnning and was suprised that it was more normal for her than anything now.

Attempting to ignore the ache in her chest she sighs and looks around, not seeing anyone she goes into her bag and clutches her razors. She decided they would be a second resort. In case she couldn't do it. Shaking her head she changed her thought process she would do it. She would be free.

Walking toward the stairs she rolls up the sleeves to the dress that was a pathetic excuse of a school uniform. She stared at the gauze that wrapped around her arms for a moment before taking the gauze off as she walked. Digging the razor into her arm, she sliced it through her skin three times before the blood started pouring from the wounds and the pain in her chest became more tolerable.

She grinned as the pain from the cuts stung at her helping her ignore the constant ache in her chest. She slowly wrapped her arm in the gauze once more making sure to irritate her newest wounds. Rolling down her sleeves she came up to the flight of stairs that awaited her.

Looking around once more to make sure she didn't get caught she clenched the razors in her hand. Getting caught doing something people didn't tolerate would create questions to things she couldn't answer. As she started to walk up the stairs she took her headphones from her backpack along with her i-pod and pressed play as she put the headphones in her ears.

The blasting music in her ears blocked out any little bit of sounds that she would of heard. After a few moments of walking up the stairs she started becoming out of breathe in a mix of being un-fit and her astma. Ignoring it all she continued along her way.

When she reached the door to the roof a small smile flitted onto her face, while in her mind she did a little dance. She was finally here. Opening the door that they always forgot to lock she looked at the familiar view around her. Knowing what she was about to do she took off her backpack and turned off her i-pod turning it off and away.

Putting it all away she silently said goodbye to her most prized possesions. She shook her head at the thought of her i-pod being her only friend. What a lonely world indeed. She walked toward the side of the roof that had the entrance to the school. If she had choosen any other side she worried that no one would find her carcass and it would be eaten or something more vulgar.

Gripping the rail, she pushed her body to go over it, and looked down at the ground below her. She thought of what people would tell her parents when they heard the news. Probably 'your kids finally dead, congrats she's no longer an issue.' Watching the kids go home laughing and getting to their limo's she began to feel nauseous from the height.

She loosened her grip on the rail looked at the sun and the view for one last time. She let go of the rail feeling freedom for the first time as she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

A:N/ Hello once again everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it) I managed to get this chapter done, I wasn't very sure on where I was going to end it. I figured this was a good place as any! Enjoy~

Stupid crazy: Hi! I don't know about updating daily, my goal is to update every other day. Take away my hot chocolate that hurts me a lot. Right in my feels.  
Guest: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club, or make any money by writing this.

* * *

Chapter one

Takashi had been looking out the window most of the host club, feeling like something was off but not being able to place it as everything was fine just like normal. He visibly jumped when he saw a body fly down from the window instantly getting up after he had grabbed the other hosts attention.

"Kyoya" He stated, running out of the room to the entry knowing that the other hosts would follow him without question until he stopped. Vaguely he head Kyoya apologizing to the guests, followed with a scream. Takashi assumed they saw her out of the window.

Hearing the hosts running behind him, not knowing what was going on Takashi got to the entry point and saw the body- girl that fell. there was blood coming from some point of her body pouring onto the ground right below her creating a puddle. Her arm had been bent in a way that shouldn't be possible humanly.

Takashi knew that her arm was broken at the least, and most likely a head wound. Kneeling beside her he heard the other hosts come up, as well as their reactions.

"Oh my god."  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't recognize her"  
"I'm going to be sick."

"Hello police? I need an ambulance."  
"Is she going to be okay Takashi?"

Takashi didn't answer Mitsukuni not knowing the answer to his question. He carefully moved her head as Kyoya came over to them. Takashi took off his jacket to wrap around her head wound as Kyoya checked her pulse.

"It's weak, but it's still there." He informed the others around him as he checked her arm that wasn't bent oddly. The host club waited for the ambulance to come, and answered any questions that they could answer.

After the ambulance took off the host club all agreed to go to the hospital and check on her after they grabbed their things from the host club. Takashi looked to the roof and wondered if someone pushed her off or if she had jumped willingly.

Curiosity got to Takashi, and instead of going with the others to the club room he found himself walking to the roof's direction. Once he got there he found a back pack, and no sign of struggle or anything that would show the question in his head. Grabbing the backpack he turned around to see Kyoya behind him.

"Those are her belongings. She will probably appreciate them when she wakes up. We should go, I will try to contact her parents along the way." Takashi nodded as a affirmative to what Kyoya said, they met the others of the host club at Kyoya's limo and went on their way to the girl who fell.

Chapter Two

Kyoya typed away on his laptop as the others around him talked about the day, and if they had seen the girl before, and wondered who she was, making suggestions as to who she actually was.

Finding the information that Kyoya needed he pushed his glasses up, and addressed the others around him. "Her name is Ijyuin May, she is a third year class A at Ouran academy, her mother is a stay at home mom and has no job, while her father travels for business. She is 17 years old." That being the information found, he also found information of her and Tamaki previously knowing one another but kept that to himself.

Tamaki gasped as he heard the name Kyoya gave out to him and the others. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be her, not after all this time. Tamaki remembered that day seven years ago all to well. He had never found out what happened to the girl that day. He supposed now he did.

The limo arrived at the hospital as they all reacted to the information given to them. As they all checked in as visitors Kyoya called her parents number he had found to their estate. When there was no call for the second time Kyoya left a message explaining what had happened.

A doctor went up to the host club, a few moments after they had checked in. He looked like he was stressed out and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you friend's of Miss. Ijyuin? At the conformation that they were friends, and worried classmates the doctor nodded.

"Well we found gauze on her arms, and cuts up and down them, we believe that this was an attempt at suicide, we haven't managed to contact either of her parents, or any legal guardians. However she will be placed under surveillance her for 24 hours, and than must take counseling after. It all depends on her mental health for how often. Do you have any way of contacting her parents? Because of the situation we cannot get any numbers that are valid."

As the group digested the information given to them Kyoya pushed up his glasses and nodded. "We have left a message for Ijyuin-san's parents and have yet to receive any word back." The doctor nodded and looked at the papers in front of him before looking up at the visitors once more.

" I suppose you can go in and see her, after she has had her surgery. Her arm needs to be placed in correctly once more, and there was some internal bleeding that needs to be taken care of." The doctor rattled on the information knowing that one of the visitors there was Ootori Kyoya, the owners son, and he would find the information even if the doctor hadn't spoken.

"Alright well that will be a couple hours than." Hikaru stated turning to the direction of Haruhi.

"And we need to do homework and eat dinner." Kaoru continued facing and going to haruhi opposite side of his brother.

"So we will gladly accept going to your house Haruhi!~" The Hitachiin twins stated simultaneously.

"What you two are not coming to my house why don't we just-"

"It would be more beneficial going to your house, and getting some work done while we wait to see Ijyuin-san, as your house _is_ the closest one to this hospital." As Kyoya finished talking his glasses flashed, closing his black book he looked over at Haruhi and smiled.

"It's official to Haruhi's abode for studying, and dinner!" Tamaki declared pointing in the direction of the limo and running off.

Haruhi sighed 'so much for trying to stop them' she thought to herself as she reluctantly left with the others.

~A few hours later~

"When is she going to wake up!" A voice erupted in her head and made her want to wince and tell them to shut up. Wait. Voice. Why was she hearing a voice? Wasn't she supposed to be at peace?

"She will wake up anytime Tamaki. She does have a concussion, and she did just go through surgery."

Concussion? Surgery? She thought panicking in her head. OH god. She had survived. Misery coursed through her brain and traveled down her entire body as she felt the pain the fall had given her. Her legs ached and her arm felt like it had been thrown off, and stitched back on, her head pulsed.

May didn't want to open her eyes but knew that she had to. Groaning to herself she opened her eyes to see seven people in the hospital room she was in. Looking at them she could honestly tell herself that she had no idea who any of these people were.

A staring contest broke out between all of the host club and May. She didn't want to speak first not really knowing what happened and she wasn't comfortable asking strangers questions about her well being.

Tamaki was the one who broke first. "It's so nice to see you awake and aware princess!" He started babbling smiling in a charming way, and throwing his arms about. As he continued talking May tuned him out a bit not paying attention to his words, his overly loud voice making her head pound more.

"Who are all of you?" May decided to ask wondering if they had seen her fall or something. A thought of her parents crossed her mind before she squashed it away. She refused to think about them right now.

The one who spoke up was a boy around 5'11 and had black hair with eyes she couldn't see through the glint of his glasses as he pushed them up. "Please forgive us for not introducing ourselves. My name is Ootori Kyoya."

"AH! I never introduced myself princess! My name is Suoh Tamaki, it is such a pleasure to meet you~" May stared at the one who called himself Tamaki as he tried to take her hand that wasn't in a cast she ignored him and took it back she looked away to see two almost identical faces staring at her.

"Hitachiin Kaoru"

"Hikaru." They spoke there names simultaneously so May just nodded at them.

May was suprised to see that one of the people in the room looked like a boy that was no older than seven years old and was carrying a stuffed bunny with him. "Hi!" he exclaimed at her. "My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni but people just call me Hunny! This is Morinozuka Takashi but you can just call him Mori~" Looking away from the small boy beside her she looked to the person called Mori. He was the tallest person in the room who had nodded at her and was missing the jacket to the school uniform the rest were wearing.

The stuffed rabbit was suddenly all she could see in her vision. "This is Usa-chan~ Say hello Usa-chan~" Hunny was saying and May thought it was weird that he was talking to a stuffed rabbit, but decided to play along.

"Hello Usa-chan." After May had said that Hunny smiled brightly at her and a doctor walked in the room. He looked at her when he noticed that she was sitting up and awake.

"Ah, your'e awake that's good... We have some questions we would like you to answer if that's alright your friends can wait outside in the waiting room for a few minutes." As the doctor talked May was going to protest that these people were not her friends, however they all made there way out saying that they would be back when they could.

Looking at the doctor with fear in her eyes May gulped, and hoped she didn't look as scared as she felt. May forced herself to school her face into an indifferent look as she stared at the doctor waiting for whatever he was going to tell her.

"You have a broken arm your back is going to be severely bruised, and you had some internal bleeding that we took care of with surgery. I am not here to talk about your extensive injuries from the fall though, I am here to talk to you about how you fell."

May took in the information that the doctor gave her knowing that it could of been a lot worse with that fall. Especially with what she had expected to happen. Not that she was going to let anyone know that she had jumped and not been pushed. At the doctor telling her that he was here to ask questions about what happened she felt herself pale and looked down picking at the blanket that was on her lap. She wouldn't say a word.

The doctor took in her expression and her change of demeanor before sighing to himself and sitting down next to her. "I guess we should just go right into it than. When did you start self harm?" May tensed at his question alarmed that he knew that she had been cutting. That was when she realized that her gauze was off of both her arms her scars showing for the world to see. She choose not to answer shaking her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to say not looking up at him, keeping her voice straight was harder than she thought her throat clogged up and she felt like she couldn't breathe with tears forming in her eyes. She heard the doctor sigh.

"Did someone push you off the building?" He asked next, it shocked May that she was asked that, May didn't expect that kind of answer. She answered without thinking about it. "No, no one pushed me off." May realized that she had just admitted to jumping off the building and her eyes widened and it became so much harder to hold back the tears at being caught in her sadness after all this time. May noticed the doctor nod and write something down.

May stayed quiet for the rest of the time the doctor stayed in the hospital room, asking her questions about her home life, her school life, her past, when finally he stopped. He wrote a few things down on his paper he brought with him before standing up.

"I recommend going to a therapist three times a week, I cannot diagnose you with any mental condition like depression but we have a therapist coming in to give you an evaluation to see if you are stable enough to leave, or if you need medication, in the worst case you would go to an institution." At the lack of reply the doctor saw from May he sighed shaking his head and walked out the room. As he was leaving he paused. "I will let your friends come back in to visit." With that he left.

May couldn't stop shaking she held her hands together and watched them shake as she finally let the tears fall down from her face. She had no idea what to do now. May was figured out, people knew about her cutting, she had attempted suicide and survived. She was to much of a coward and now she was going to be examined and diagnosed by someone who didn't even know anything about her. May sighed and tried to calm herself down wiping her tears away, than she reazled that her family was going to be watched as well. They were going to be questioned. Oh her parents were going to kill her themselves when she saw them again.

The shaking pulsed through her body and got worse at the thought of what her parents would do to her when they saw her again. She had to get out of here she decided. Pulling the IV out of her arm and getting out of bed, on somewhat wobbly legs she peeked out of the door and opened it. May began walking she knew she wouldn't be able to just leave through the front doors but she would find a way out. She had to run. It was the only option she saw now. As she tried to go as fast as she could down the hallway she collided fast first with a body.

Looking up she meant to apologize to realize it was one of the guy's that had been in her room earlier. Mori, she thought his name was. May's eyes widened and before they could ask anything she ran in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this is a couple day's late. I don't really have an excuse other than sleeping more than writing after work. I am in the process of looking for a beta~ While I try to fix any mistakes I see, and double check my work I know it's not perfect all the time. I had some issues with posting this chapter, and tried posting it and deleted it a couple times so sorry if you got notifications like crazy!

Thank you for the reviews from last chapter~

 **Warning: This will contain blood, cutting, depression, and attempted suicide. If this is something that will cause triggers do not read.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or have any rights to it.

* * *

Chapter two

May couldn't help it. She saw them and ran, she felt like they would just try to keep her here. Thinking that she needed help or something like that. Just like the doctor. May was proven right when she looked back to see Mori running after her, with the others a little bit behind him.

Panic coursed through her veins. May couldn't help it she had to get away, she saw the elevator door closing with no one on it. She took the chance and ran for it and managed to get on it just in time for it to close behind her. She panicked for a second wondering where she should go now.

Looking around the elevator she noticed that the floors went to the sixth level and she clicked the button without even thinking about it. Feeling the elevator move May wondered what on earth she was going to do.

Yes she had decided to run, but to where? She questioned herself for a few moments she had no friends to go to, she definitely couldn't go home. Her mother would kill her, and if she didn't her father would. Sighing she tensed as the elevator stopped and opened it's door's to the sixth level.

Carefully she peeked her head out of the elevator, not seeing anyone May walked out of the elevator and watched as it closed and moved to a different floor. She walked around and was suprised not to hear or see anyone by. This was a hospital after all. Walking down the hallway she noted that there were alot of rooms that were probably meant for meetings.

May decided that as she walked around the best action she should take is to try again to let herself be free. And not to screw it up this time. May couldn't handle the thought of what her parents would do to her otherwise. If she was dead than at least they couldn't hurt her anymore.

May knew that after a few minutes of walking around that she had to find a way out of this hospital, it was to much for her. She couldn't be free here, no one understood it. If she admitted it to herself she didn't either. May started going into the room's that were unlocked and searching for something she could use, to cut, to set her free, May didn't care. She just needed to do something for the moment.

After a few minutes and searching for something to use the only thing that May found that was somewhat useful was a pair of very sharp siccors. She stared at them dubiously for a moment. Than she decided that instead cutting she could always stab herself with them.

May knew somewhere in her mind that this was illogical, and that it wouldn't help her get out of the hospital only hinder her running. May couldn't get rid of that feeling though. That over tightness in her chest just got worse as every second passed by, she couldn't handle it. It made her feel like she couldn't breathe, and was suffocating her from the inside.

In a imprudent decision she slightly moved her hospital gown, and stabbed the pair of scissors into her thigh. May bit into her hand to prevent screaming at the overwhelming pain that she felt, and wondered if maybe, she pushed it to far to soon. May gripped the scissors bracing herself to pull them out.

~with the host club~

They all stared at the elevator for a moment not really believing there luck for a moment.

"Why would she run off! Where could she go! Mommy! We need to go find her and help her be happy!" Tamaki rambled on to Kyoya and the rest of the host club. As Tamaki rambled on about finding her Kyoya started making a phone call with someone about her.

"I don't see why we have to help her."

"She's not really that noticeable." The twins shrugged linking arms staring at everyone with a bored look.

"That's really rude you guys, shes probably in a bad place right now and haven't you noticed that no one else has tried to come see her?" Haruhi defended her putting a hand on her hip with a slight glare.

"Usa-chan thinks that we should go find her!" Mitsukuni added in with a nod from Takashi.

"Alright everyone we should all split up! One to each floor and the largest floor will be split by two of us!" Tamaki declared this pointing his finger, and declaring that the third floor was his before running off. Kyoya sighed and looked at the rest of the hosts.

"This floor is the largest floor, so I will take this half that we are on. Hunny-senpai could you take the other half? Haruhi you can take the second floor, Hikaru take the fourth floor with Kaoru on the fifth which leaves the sixth floor to you Mori-senpai." Everyone took off to there designated floors not really knowing why but all feeling slight worry for the girl that jumped off the roof.

~With May~

May had just screamed she couldn't hold it back as she pulled the scissors from her thigh blood gushed out of the wound as she stared at it for a second in awe at all the blood. May was relived that the feeling in her chest was gone, and decided to continue her way to get out of the hospital. May had a limp now she noted as she watched the blood run down her left leg as she walked. The scissors were clutched in her hand that wasn't broken. May continued to walk around only seeing more office looking rooms, with no one in them.

Sighing she wondered just exactly how she was going to get out of here. She knew that she wasn't exactly the best person at planning things through. Huffing through the thoughts in her head May managed to get to the other side of the floor. She saw a emergency exit through the window, and looked at it and down to see stairs to the bottom. Just on the side out of sight, not completely but it wasn't on the main street she couldn't believe her luck. Looking at the window she tried to find a way to open it and get out without breaking it. Not hearing the noise up the hall.

Takashi decided to take the stairs to the sixth floor and ran up most all of them until his floor in case that she was actually on this floor he wanted to be more quiet and not startle her into running away again. Walking onto the sixth floor he found it empty with many doors opened and either halfway closed or not opened at all. Blinking he walked and looked inside all of them. Not seeing anything unusual or at all he continued on until one of the last rooms.

There was a small puddle of blood on the ground along with a very small trail he noted that went outside of the room. Takashi followed the trail that he had found wondering if it was May's blood on the ground and in that room. Quickly following the trail Takashi found her in a couple minutes. It looked like she was trying to get out of the window and having difficulties. That was when Takashi noticed the scissors in her hand, and the blood coming from her leg. That was when Takashi moved towards her.

May turned thinking that she heard something, only to see that one of the guys from earlier was coming toward her. His name started with an M she remembered. Mori? she thought to herself before trying harder to get out of the hospital and onto the stairs below. It was much harder than she originally thought, as May had a broken arm and a bleeding leg to deal with. May was shocked when she felt the scissors being taken from her hand but couldn't stop it. Than when May felt herself being picked up and brought back into the hospital she screeched. Thrashing around in his grip she continued screaming feeling the traitorous tears overwhelming her eyes.

Takashi kept his grip gentle but firm on May as she thrashed around trying to get out of his grip, and hurting herself more in the process. Takashi held her with one arm and closed the window with the other. Picking her up like he would a small child she still screamed and tried to get away scared out of her mind Takashi noted that her eyes were screwed tightly shut.

"Put me down! Please let me go! I don't want to be here! It's not okay to be here! I need to get out!" May yelled at Mori hoping that he would somehow understand. However she knew it wasn't that way when his grip tightened on her somewhat making it so she couldn't hurt herself trying to get out.

"You will be okay, we will protect you now." With Mori saying those words May tried to focus on something, anything but felt herself fading as the world went black.

Takashi blinked not expecting her to pass out so suddenly but got into action, knowing that it was probably from blood loss he got out his phone to call Kyoya and headed to the elevator. Takashi looked at her and wondered what exactly he and the others would be going through now.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no excuses for why I haven't updated other than lack of motivation. However I am determined to see this story through!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Wish I did though, it wouldn't be as epic.

Beta: I am trying to find one!

Enjoy the chapter! Review if you feel like it tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter three**

Takashi stared down at May, as the elevator went down to the first floor. Kyoya had told Takashi to meet him, and the other hosts there were May would receive medical attention from her doctor. Takashi knew that she was most likely unconscious from the stress of the situation mixed with the sudden blood loss.

He wondered for a moment what had happened to her in her life to end up in the position she was in but could think of nothing so pushed those thoughts away. Takashi was careful not to jostle her to much knowing that she was most likely in a lot of pain from her earlier fall.

As Takashi walked up to the others he was directed to put May on a stretcher where they took her to probably stitch up her leg. The other hosts stared at Takashi for a moment.

"What happened Mori-senpai?" Haruhi ended up asking first, ignoring the looks Tamaki and the twins gave her, and the following whispers about how Haruhi could be so careless at times, to ask such a personal question from Mori-senpai so soon from bringing May down.

Takashi shook his head in his mind and fought the urge to say something sarcastic, sometimes he wondered what went on in their minds. "I found her trying to get out of the window and onto an emergency exit platform. She was bleeding already." He found this to be a good enough explanation.

Right as Takashi was done talking a nurse came up to the group, and asked them to stay in the waiting room for May to wake up, but as they had gave her some drug to stay asleep while they gave her stitches she most likely wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. At that the club went there separate ways to see what would happen tomorrow.

~That night~

Tamaki shoved the pillow away from himself in a huff startling Antionette waking her up, she moved away from him slightly got comfy and went right back to sleep. Sitting up Tamaki sighed and pushed his hand through his hair in aggravation.

He knew something was up with Ijyuin May. She looked much to familiar for him to be comfortable, and knew it wasn't from her visiting the host club, if she ever did before. The more Tamaki tried to think back though the only thing that went through his mind was her face, and a car.

Tamaki troubled as to why his memories were so vague, and inconclusive decided to try to go back to bed into a pitiful sleep.

Kyoya rubbed his eyes fighting off the heavy feeling in them as he continued to type away on his computer trying to figure out who exactly Ijyuin May was, once he figured out that she was from France as well as Tamaki and actually grew up on the same street as him as a child he went into his research to see if they had once known each other in there time in France.

Finally getting the information page Kyoya needed his eyes widened slightly before pushing his glasses up and smirking having the information he needed for the following day saving the page and backing it up he turned off his laptop to get ready for the few hours of sleep he was going to get for the night.

~~The next day~~

May woke up and felt like all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, it seemed like a good idea to her. May hadn't even opened her eyes so this would be easily accomplished in her mind. However something had woken her up, tearing herself away from her thoughts she fought to open her eyes.

When May managed to open her eyes she saw a white ceiling along with bright lights staring her down. All she heard was the beeping of what would be a heart monitor. As May realized she was still in the hospital she slowly sat up cringing in pain as she did. At the sight in front of her she blinked in surprise and frowned.

Two of the guy's from the group that had visited her yesterday were sitting down in chairs across from her bed. They seemed to be going over something on a piece of paper, while one of them was whispering frantically the other only nodded every now and than.

May just stared at them for a couple moments, not remembering the names from yesterday and not knowing what else to do. Luckily after a few moments of staring the darker haired one looked up and pushed up his glasses.

"It seems is awake Tamaki." At Kyoya's words Tamaki instantly stopped whispering, to not wake May up. The others in the room could almost hear his neck snap with how fast his head went up. Still feeling a bit disoriented it took a second for May to realize they were staring at her as well.

"Hi." She decided to say her voice scratchy and raw. May became alarmed for a moment touching her throat, as Tamaki got up and started babbling to her about something she couldn't keep track of. May was distracted by the other boy in the room, if only she could remember his name.

After a few moments Tamaki stopped his babbling once he realized none of his questions were going to be answered. May than began a staring contest with the two of them only stopping when a doctor came in.

Looking up from his clipboard the doctor noted that she was awake. "How are you feeling ? Are you in much pain?" After a moment May realized he was looking for an answer. she thought about it for a moment. There was a dull pain in her leg and her arm, her head was also a bit fuzzy, nonetheless May shook her head figuring they had given her pain medications.

"Well that's good news at least. Your parent's came by this morning to sign your release papers. However there are conditions to it. You have to go to a therapist and get a mental evaluation, and from there the therapist will decide how much therapy you need, and diagnose you accordingly."

May wanted to protest, say that she didn't need a therapist that she was fine. She also knew that it wasn't a smart idea so she kept her mouth shut and nodded her head tumbling around in her thoughts of how her parents were going to react to her trying to be free.

"Now here put in the fact that your grades might be affected with therapy and the facts that you felt put you in this situation, he volunteered to be your therapist. Your parent's agreed with this decision as he goes to the same school so your therapy meetings will be directly after i'm assuming." Kyoya nodded at the doctors words, but May froze. She couldn't comprehend what she was being told for a moment. He was still a student, younger than her by a year, how was it that he was a therapist? There was no way.

As she opened her mouth to argue Kyoya started to push up his glasses before he talked first. "I am learning to be a therapist at the moment, but I believe this will help get the full experience I need to become a true therapist. My parents and the therapist originally assigned to you agreed." May closed her mouth slowly not knowing what to say to that just reluctantly nodding.

Looking over at Tamaki she noted that he had been staring at her quite intently, and had been silent the whole time. Feeling uncomfortable she backed up into the bed as much as she could staring back.

"You must come to the host club after school and spend time with all of us! It should truly brighten your spirit on those sad lonely days~!" May didn't respond just blinked at him before watching the doctor leave the room. Looking over at Kyoya she started to get up and move herself off the bed.

"There was a bag of things on the roof where you jumped off, Mori-senpai had the decency to grab it." Kyoya stated to May before getting up from his chair and looking over to Tamaki. "I think it is time we left Tamaki, Ijyuin-san needs to get ready to go home and rest." Looking over at May before Kyoya and Tamaki left the room he told her "I believe there is a car waiting for you outside, we look forward to seeing you at the host club." With a push of his glasses they both left the room.

May kept her thoughts to herself as she murmured about stupid manipulative people under her breathe. Going to her bag she found her clothes from when she fell, her iPod, journal, and school items that she had with her that day. Slowly walking to the bathroom with her backpack she changed when she got there and put her headphones in putting the hood up on her jacket she cringed at the awkwardness of the jacket on her cast.

She didn't want to go through the check out procedures but did anyway with reluctance. To her surprise it was easy to get out. The people who worked there gave her little to no fuss as she left, easily she found her ride, it was the driver she always had. Mark. May didn't say anything to him music blasting in her ears, she did however wave a little half ass thing that made her feel bad for a moment. Mark smiled at her and opened the door for her. Once he shut it and May put her seat belt on she began to ponder on what her parents were going to say to her when she got home.

Her mother would probably yell at her wishing she had done a better job. Her father, May had no clue though. She hadn't seen him in about five years and truly wondered if he was at their house. Maybe she pondered for a moment it wouldn't be to bad with her mother if he was home. May pondered for a moment if he actually knew what had happened in the last five years as he was gone, but was truly clueless.

~ At May's house~

She had been sitting in front of her house in the car for the past three minutes. May didn't want to go inside to find out what awaited her. With reluctance she told herself to quit being a baby and made her way to the house. She kept her headphones in as she went into her house, looking around she didn't notice anyone so she went through the living room to get to the stairs, going to the room. That's when she felt pain go through her head sharp like her eyesight going black around the edges at the blast of the blow, one of her headphones fell out of her ears. May heard her mother screaming obscenities at her. Turning she saw the hateful, rage filled woman yelling at her swinging her arms around crazy, like she was going to hit May again.

"How dare you!" May's mother exclaimed. "You couldn't at least do a good enough job of killing yourself? No! You had to go and fuck it up like you wanted help! Like you _deserve_ it or something! Oh I should just finish you off myself! Do you know all the hell I have had to go through since I got the news! You ruined a business opportunity I have been trying to get for years! What will the public think! All my hard work of trying to promote a happy family life for nothing! And your father, don't even get me started on him! He has the gall to come back to this house he's coming next week! I don't care if i'm still married to the bastard the companies will be mine! You have set me years back on my plan with your little stunt!"

May stared at her mother throughout her screeching barely registering everything she was saying as she shrank more into herself with every word her mother blasted at her. May knew her mother was manipulative and had been cheating on her father since he started staying away all the time for his business trips. She didn't know that her mom wanted his company to. May just couldn't believe her father was actually coming back. Before May could register how she felt about the situation May's mother slammed her into the railing of the stairs watching as she dropped to the floor. "Remember your place wench." With that her mother stormed off.

May tried to hold back her gasp of pain as she slammed against the railing and wanted to scream at the pain that shot up her broken arm. She managed to hold that off at least. A few moments after her mother stormed off she got up and went up the stairs to her room. She got out her journal and started writing everything that had happened to her the last couple days and wondered what was in store for her tomorrow.


End file.
